


Reality

by SeesaKey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeesaKey/pseuds/SeesaKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot regarding a certain pirate and his reaction to another pirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to whomever created them. I am just borrowing them and playing with them.

“I cannot believe it!” Killian was practically stomping along at Emma’s side. His normally easy saunter was definitely missing, and his bearded jaw was locked in a sneer of disgust.  
“Now, Killian, it was just for fun. “ Emma had to work hard to keep the grin from splitting her cheeks. “It was entertaining, and it made me laugh.”  
Killian turned his glare upon the love of his life. “It was disgraceful.”  
Emma couldn’t contain the giggle that escaped. “What was so terrible about it?”  
Killian sighed deeply, his chest noticeably expanding as he sought to calm himself. By the Seas, he didn’t even know where to start.  
“What the sodding, bleeding HELLS was this--” he waved his hand and his hook around in a prissy manner—“all about?”  
“You mean Captain Jack? I think that was just the character… he was somewhat eccentric…” Emma chuckled again. “You know you have your own quirks.” She raised an eyebrow exaggeratedly. “And then there is the lip thing.” She wrapped her hands around his muscular arm. “Those are things that I adore about you, you know.”  
Killian raised his brow, and then chewed his lip. “Adore? Adore about me? “ He grinned unabashedly. “I told you I would win your heart, Love.”  
Emma leaned harder into him; she could feel the tension leaving his arm. “It wasn’t all bad, was it?”  
Killian pondered for a moment, then said brusquely “His swordplay was sufficient, I suppose. And he obviously knew something about pillaging and plundering.” Raising his hook to rub along his cheekbone, he grudgingly admitted “He seemed to know Tortuga’s delights, as well.”  
“Well I thought he was kind of cute and sexy.” Emma said succinctly. “I thought he was a pretty good pirate.”  
“If he was truly a pirate, then the Swann in his life wouldn’t have settled for that smithy!”  
“What is it about Pirates that attract Swans, do you suppose?” Emma hugged his arm again. “In the second story, there is a bit of a conflict for Elizabeth over Jack and Will Turner.”  
“I am delighted to hear it.” Killian smirked. “She is a handsome handful…”  
“I confess, I don’t know which I would choose…” Emma looked up under her brows at her pirate to catch his reaction. “Such a dilemma.”  
“Darling, it is fortunate that you will never have to deal with that quandary. I should think I would be able to prevail in any encounter with either of those two rapscallions, but since they aren’t real people, we will never have to find out. Just know, Emma, my Heart, I would fight to the death anyone who would try to steal your love from me.”  
“Killian, Sweetheart…” Emma smiled gently up into his bluer than blue eyes. “I thought you were just a fictional character, too, before I met you…”  
He stopped dead and grabbed both of Emma’s shoulders, turning her to face him. “You mean?”  
Smiling like a pirate with a treasure map, Emma nodded. “Well, if storybook people can be real, then why not movie-story people.”  
“Bloody hell.” Killian groused. “I hope if that is true, that they have their own version of Storybrooke, because there needn’t be any other pirates in this one!”  
“I agree.” Emma pressed her lips to his. “You are all the pirate, and man, I will ever need.”


End file.
